


his favorite maid

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2016, Master/Servant, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "I love you, Corrin. You always make everything feel okay, even when I mess up. That's why you're such a good master!" Felicia said, then froze. Had she said that? Out loud? She had never called Corrin her master before. She had fantasized about it, wondered countless times how it would feel to have him treat her more like the maid she was in title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016 - Day 12! It was for master/slave, but I went for master/servant with Corrin and Felicia. Hope somebody likes my filth!

"Gods, I'm so sorry!" Felicia cried out, reaching a hand up to her mouth, "Are you alright?"

Corrin groaned, before adding "Yeah, I just...just need a second," the prince and his maid-turned-lover had been trying to enjoy a rare night off, inevitably leading to intimacy, but as Felicia had gone for what should have been a passionate kiss, the clumsy woman had missed, ramming her head against Corrin's nose instead. 

The impact hadn't caused any real damage, but Corrin still clutched the bridge of his nose, waiting for the pain to pass. Felicia felt so terrible, knowing how rare it was that the two of them had time to spare like this. It was rare, and it was going to be special and great and she had ruined it! 

The maid began shutting down, curling up into herself, until she lay on the bed in a fetal position, the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. As soon as Corrin noticed, the pain was blocked out by his concern. "Felicia? It's okay! See, I'm not in any pain anymore! I think it mostly just shocked me," Corrin said. 

"R-really? But...but it looked really bad! I can't believe I did that!" Felicia explained, coming out of her funk slightly. "I'm...I'm worthless, aren't I? Tonight was going to be special..."

At that, Corrin moved behind Felicia, and slipped his arms through hers, embracing her tightly. "It still will be!" the prince promised, and he felt Felicia loosen under his grip, settling back against him. She sighed softly, nuzzling him with the back of her head. 

"I love you, Corrin. You always make everything feel okay, even when I mess up. That's why you're such a good master!" Felicia said, then froze. Had she said that? Out loud? She had never called Corrin her master before. She had fantasized about it, wondered countless times how it would feel to have him treat her more like the maid she was in title. 

She knew the prince would balk at the idea, even if it was just pretend, and couldn't believe she had slipped up like that. Even her tongue was clumsy, it seemed! Felicia had felt him freeze up behind her too, and she knew she had truly ruined their night now. 

"M-master?" Corrin asked, his voice strangely distant. Felicia couldn't know, but the word had sent shivers up Corrin's spine, shivers that were followed by a feeling he would not have expected. A feeling of rightness. A feeling of lust. Did he want Felicia to call him that? Even though he would never wish to treat her like the servant she was, he couldn't shake the feeling that that was exactly what he wanted. 

"I'm so so sorry, Corrin. I...that just slipped out. Not that I was thinking of you as my master! I don't, I wouldn't, I mean I would if you wanted me to bu-" Felicia began to ramble, trying desperately to undo what she had said, though she only dug herself deeper. But suddenly, Corrin cut her off. 

"A...a maid should have better self control around her master, shouldn't she?" Corrin asked, a strange edge that Felicia was not familiar with seeping into his voice. She felt her skin prickle at his words, and the heat that began building between her legs at her slip-up, the heat she was trying to hard to force down, the heat of her arousal, flared up.

"C-corrin?" she asked. 

"You know to address me as Master, maid," Corrin responded, still embracing Felicia. He could feel her shuddering breath, as she tried to cope with the sudden shift in his personality. It may have been a fantasy come true, but it was still jarring to hear the Corrin she knew so well behaving so differently. 

"Master?" she practically gasped. "Oh, I mean, I'm sorry Master! I'll...I'll try to be a better maid for you," Felicia answered, letting herself slip into the fantasy-come-true. 

"No, you won't. You _will_ be a better maid. Now, get up," Corrin commanded. All traces of her sadness at her mistakes faded, as the maid obeyed. She turned back, looking at Corrin expectantly. Looking him up and down, she saw that he was growing hard. The sight made her excited, knowing that Corrin was enjoying this as much as she was, but she wanted to be a good maid, to stand still and at attention until Corrin commanded her to do otherwise. 

But Gods was it hard! She wanted to do something, anything, so badly, even if it was just fidgeting, just moving her legs together a tiny bit. She felt Corrin's eyes on her, sizing her up, watching her intently, but that only served to increase her desire. Finally, he gave her a command. 

"Turn around for me," Corrin said, motioning with his hand. Felicia wanted to continue watching him, but did not hesitate for long before complying. "Now, lift your skirt."

Felicia was glad she was facing away from Corrin, as she lifted her skirt. Her face grew hot, and she knew she must be blushing fiercely. She had worn one of her favorite pairs of panties, a light blue pair embroidered with tiny snowflakes. She knew Corrin, too, found them cute, but for some reason, having him see them like this felt different from all the times before. She was shy, embarrassed even, of such a private and pointless choice as her small clothes.

"My favorite pair? Oh, how sweet. Did you hope I'd make you do something like that? Or just hope I'd see them as you bent to clean?" She stood patiently, even when she heard Corrin rise, even as his steps neared her, and even as she felt his hands on her shoulders, and leaned to whisper in her ear. "You really are adorable, you know that? Don't let that go to your head, of course. But you're by far my favorite maid."

"T-thank you, master," she said, his touch making her want more, need more. "Um..."

"What is it?" Corrin asked. 

"Is there...is there anything I can do for you, sir?" she asked, her voice so innocent in nearly drove Corrin mad. The prince pulled her back against him, letting her feel how hard he was, how badly he needed her. She could feel the needy heat of his erection, pressed up against her panties. "Ah, master! You want me to take care of that?"

"Any good maid would, right?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders gently. "And like I said, you're the best."

"Thank you, master," Felicia said. "What...what would you prefer your maid to do?"

"Just touch it for now, Felicia. We'll go from there," Corrin said, and Felicia turned, quickly dropping to her knees. With practiced motions, she worked his cock free, and grabbed it at the base. The maid began to stroke him, starting out slow, but rapidly picking up her pace. The heat of him in her hand was pleasant, just as the faces and sounds he made were. Corrin was trying to seem more distant, more reserved, as he played the role of her master, but when she had him in the palm of her hand like this, he made the same whimpers and moans as always. "That's great work, Felicia. But if you really want to please your master, I think it's time you moved on to something else."

"What did you want me to do next?" she asked, happily as she continued to lazily stroke him.

"I think you should put that mouth of yours to good use, Felicia," Corrin ordered. Felicia nodded, obediently, as she slipped her hand down to his base, stabilizing him as she brought her mouth to his tip. She parted her lips, taking his cock into her mouth, and rolling her tongue gently over the tip. Corrin moaned at almost the instant her tongue touched him, in a way that almost shattered the illusion, but instead only served to let Felicia know she was doing a good job. She felt his hand grab the back of her head, fingers slipping into her hair just behind her bonnet. Had her mouth not been occupied, she would have gasped slightly as he applied force, gently, slowly pushing her further down. "Let your master know if you've had enough, won't you?"

Felicia knew that was Corrin giving her an out, knowing that this was nowhere near as good for her as it was for him. But the mindset she was in, trying to be his diligent, obedient maid was bringing her enough pleasure as she did all she could to satisfy him. Once she had taken him as far as she could, Corrin let up on the pressure, allowing her to begin working her way up and down his length on her own, working along his length with her tongue as she went. Corrin could not deny Felicia's skill, for her technique coupled with the fantasy they played out had him at his limit in under a minute. She felt the prince begin to tense up, tasted the precome, and pulled her mouth off of him.

"Master, should I swallow?" she asked, gazing up at him.

"Of course, Felicia. If you don't, either you or this room will be getting very messy, and that would just mean more work for you later." Corrin said, the sentence difficult to follow as it was punctuated with slight groans. Felicia caught the gist of it, and quickly placed her lips onto his cock once more, sucking lightly as she teased him with her tongue. Keeping her mouth steady, she brought one hand up to his shaft, and began stroking the space her mouth did not touch. With a groan, and a thrust of his hips, Corrin was there. His fingers clenched Felicia's hair, grabbing desperately for support as he finished. The maid was obedient, pulling back only slightly to make room as his hot seed shot onto her tongue, the taste filling her mouth immediately. Even if she had hated it, she would have swallowed it. Yet the maid was surprised to find the taste quite pleasant, at least, much more so than she expected. The sticky substance stuck as she tried to swallow it, but after a moment's effort, the pulled back, opening her mouth to reveal that she had swallowed every last bit.

"Such a good maid, Felicia. You really made sure everything stayed clean!" Corrin said, praising her. Felicia rose to her feet, blushing at the praise. She glanced down and found, to her surprise, that Corrin was still hard. "I think you deserve a reward."

"M-master? A reward?" Felicia asked, trying to remain calm despite growing very excited at the prospect.

"Yes, I want to see that cute little face of yours all twisted up," Corrin said, taking Felicia's chin between his thumb and finger, and tilting her face up towards his. "So, I'm going to make you come."

"Yes, master, I'd...I'd love that," Felicia said, and before she could say more, Corrin motioned her onto the bed. He sat beside her, and pulled her skirt up, and out of the way. Sliding his arm around her waist, he slipped his hand between her legs, feeling how wet she had gotten, how her arousal had dampened her panties. Even that slight contact brought forth a whimper from the maid, and she wanted more, so badly she nearly arched her back and rammed her against Corrin's hand. But she held back. 

"Oh, you sound so pathetic, Felicia. You know, if it wasn't so cute I might be a little upset that you're so needy," Corrin said, slowly rubbing his fingers up and down her length, teasing the pink-haired maid.

"I'm sorry, master. I can do better, I ca-" Felicia began, but before she could finish, Corrin moved his hand beneath her panties, and began stroking at her directly, thumbing her clit as he did. Felicia's words were drowned out by her moans, as her arousal overwhelmed her. With how close she had gotten, the sudden contact pushed her over her limit, and Corrin felt her tense up under his touch, as she cried out. He watched her face, as her lips parted, her eyes widened, and she relaxed into her orgasm. 

Yet the prince did not stop. He slipped a finger inside of her, continuing his efforts to please his maid, and whispered in her ear; "It's okay, Felicia. Your master loves how needy you are. Don't worry, I'm not done yet, I'm going to make sure you feel great, and that you remember that only your master can do this to you,"

"Y-yes, master," Felicia moaned, as she recovered from her first climax, Corrin's touch already working her towards another. The maid couldn't be sure of how long this went on. She could have been writhing under Corrin's touch for minutes, or hours, but by the time he stopped, she had lost count of how many times she had come. 

Corrin looked at her, her eyes unfocused, mouth open, her face lewd and seeming desperate for more, completely lost in the pleasure she felt, and he finally withdrew his hand. Felicia hardly noticed, she had become so overwhelmed by the pleasure she felt. It took Corrin shaking her shoulder gently for her to snap out of it, and come back to her senses. 

"C-Corrin?" she asked, as her eyes came into focus. 

"Yes, dear. Was that as fun as you imagined?" the prince asked. 

"Well...honestly it was even better," Felicia admitted, averting her eyes. "You're...a really good master."

"Then we'll have to do that again sometime!" Corrin exclaimed. 

"You liked it too?" she asked, shocked even though she had seen his arousal first-hand. 

"I loved it, Felicia. And even if I didn't, I'd do it again because of how much you like it!" Corrin said, standing and helping Felicia up. "You really are my favorite maid, though."

"I should hope so! Flora is good and all, but I think you've got a bias for me!" Felicia teased. 

"You know I do, Felicia." Corrin answered, pulling her into a hug.


End file.
